Da roquefort cheese
by Aki-sensei
Summary: What would happen when you mix YuGiOh!, Inuyasha and Sonic X? My first fic so be nice, simple oneshot and I think the summary sucks Don't know why K maybe it should be T


What would happen when you put together Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha and Sonic X together? Total chaos!

WARNING: Extremely random, maybe shounen-ai so is extremely weird! (HAHAHAHAHA I LOVE WEIRD STUFF!) **Crazy girl** Conscience... shut up XD

Hi guys and girls, this is my first fic! I'm so happy! **you are forgetting something** no I don't **yes you are: YOU DON'T OWN NEITHER Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha or Sonic X **I will kill you later

----------------------------------------------------

One day Sonic was chasing Shadow because he ate Sonic's chili dogs

Sonic: DAMN YOU SHADOW! I WILL KILL YOU!

Shadow: I SAID I'M SORRY! hides in an alley

Sonic: 'Take it easy buddy count to ten…1...2...3...4...' SCREW IT

Shadow: Hey Sonic don't tell me you are talking alone again

Sonic: Shut up Shads now get out from were you are hiding!

Shadow: NO WAY! taking his chaos emerald CHAOS CONTROL

But he accidentally fell with a tomato bottle and smashed with Sonic and they landed in a green area behind them was a well (A/N: Do you know the place?)

Sonic: Where are we?

Shadow: I don't know

Sonic: ...

Meanwhile... around 8 miles of distance (A/N: I thinks that's too much you don't even know how long it is I know is a lot whatever) We found our famous hanyou (Inuyasha you ... ) with Kagome...

Kagome: in Inuyasha's back Inuyasha where are we going?

Inuyasha: I smell a strange scent around the well

Kagome: And that's why you ran away from the village so fast!

Inuyasha: I feel it near... Holy shit! Is moving too fast

Kagome: Is not your brother is he? Because if he is you will start a fight and bla bla bla bla...

Inuyasha: Could you please stop! Is not Sesshoumarou (A/N: I think is written like that)

Kagome: Just asking

Suddenly he stops and Kagome fell to the ground

Kagome: INUYASHA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP AND SEE THAT pointing to the well

Kagome: What's over th... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHstart running in circles WHAT ARE THEY?

Inuyasha: Don't ask me I don't know!fighting position but I'll find out you stay here!

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were fighting again because Sonic thought that Shadow took the 2 of them there and Shadow said it was not

Sonic: YOU FAKER!

Shadow: YOU ARE THE FAKER ONE TAKE THIS CHAOS SPEAR

Yellow sparks pointed to Sonic but he escaped from them

Sonic: TAKE THIS SONIC WIND

A blue tornado tries to trap Shadow but he escaped too and they were going to attack again when they saw Inuyasha

Sonic: Dude who is he?

Shadow: How I'm supposed to know?

Inuyasha: interrupting WHAT ARE YOU CREATURES!

Sonic and Shadow?

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT

Inuyasha (A/N: As you already know if you watch it) fell to the ground

Sonic: Hey man that surely hurt

Kagome: You have to excuse him, he's a little hysterical

Shadow: Yes so, who are you anyways?

Kagome: I'm Kagome Higurashi and he is Inuyasha

Inuyasha: getting up It wasn't so necessary to do that

Kagome: And you are...

Sonic: I'm Sonic... Sonic the hedgehog and he is... Shadow push Sonic away

Shadow: I can introduce my self you know! I'm Shadow the hedgehog the world's ultimate life form

Kagome and Inuyasha : O.O'

Suddenly a huge Roquefort cheese fell on Inuyashas's head

Everybody: O.O

AND THEN STARTED TO RAIN ROQUEFORT CHEESE!

Everybody exceptsInuyasha he is a little dizzy started to run to the trees to protect themselves and obviously Sonic and Shadow got there first... of course they are super fast!

Shadow: Come on Sonic takes the chaos emerald CHAOS CONTROL

But when he sayed it a piece of cheese hit him and the chaos control trapped Inuyasha and Kagome( and they ended in front of... a game shop.

Sonic: Now what have you done you idiot!

Shadow: Why you always blame me!

Sonic: Because I love...to do it light blush

Suddenly the door of the game shop opened and appeared to guys with tri-colored and spiked hairAtemu and Yugi! (A/N: I will use the name of Atemu here **What a new** Shut up)

Yugi: Come on Atemu they are waiting for us

Atemu: I'm coming aibou

But they "crashed" with Sonic and the others

Yugi: Atemu are you ok?

Atemu: Yeah sorry guys looking to the hedgehogsyou are guys right?

Sonic: Yeah man

Shadow: Don't start now Sonic

Yugi and Atemu: O.O?

Kagome: Ehm, hi I'm Kagome and he is Inuyasha bla bla bla

Yugi: Hi

Atemu: Hi

Shadow: Were are we anyways

Yugi: We are in Domino City

Kagome: Domino City?

Atemu: Uhhhh in Japan?

Kagome: I haven't heard about it

Atemu: Well have you heard about Duel Monsters?

Inuyasha: Do you fight with monsters?

Yugi: They haven't heard about it...

Atemu: With cards

Sonic: Ahhhh like poker?

Atemu: Ra, no

Shadow: Go fishing?

Yugi and Atemu: NO!

Suddenly another roquefort cheese fell on Inuyasha's head again!

Atemu: Let's get inside before we get attacked by cheese

And everybody got inside the shop

Sonic: Shadow you surely bring bad luck! Look what you have done!

Shadow: Ok you are overeacting now, maybe be inside a small space drives you crazy

Sonic: Speaking as if he had drink 100 coffe cups I'm not crazy? Do I sound crazy? I'M NOT CRAZY

Atemu: Ok we got it you are not crazy!

Yugi: Better I'll get something to eat

Sonic: How about pizza!

Inuyasha: Pi...pizza?

Atemu: Man I thought I was the old-fashioned but...

Inuyasha: Are you going to answer me or not

Atemu: Well pizza is... well is easy to explain is... how can you describe pizza aibou?

Yugi: When it comes you will see

(15 minutes later)

Inuyasha: Is here now?

Kagome: No

Inuyasha: Now

Kagome: getting madNo

Inuyasha: And now?

Kagome: SIT

Inuyasha fell to the floor

Atemu: O.O'

The door bell rings...

Kagome: I'll get it

It was... Dr. Eggman

Sonic: Eggman what are you doing here!

Eggman: I, the great Dr.Eggman, followed you hedgehog think you could scape from me? start laughing

Yugi: Are you the new deliver boy?

Sonic start to laugh

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHA Deliver boy HAHAHAHAHAHA

Eggman: You don't know me?

Everybody excepts Shadow and Sonic:Ehhhhhh...no

Eggman: How's that possible! I'm the great...Kagome shot the door

Then the door bell rings...again...

Yugi: Ill get it this time

It was...Koga (A/N: Again bad spell I really don't remember XP)

Koga: Hi where's Kagome?

Yugi: And you are?

Koga: I'm Koga the leader of the wolves (A/N: **Is not like that is it?** Told you I don't remember)

Yugi: Ahhhhhhh right, there are no wolves around here

Koga: Well is or not Kagome here!

Then Atem steps behind Yugi

Atem: What's the matter aibou?

Yugi: Is the second freak and he doesn't have the pizza

Atem: Close then the door

Koga: NO WAI...Yugi shots the door

(5 minutes later) The door bell rings again

Sonic opens the door and it was the deliver boy finally

Deliver boy: Good evening, here's your double cheese pizza and is $8.95... looking to Sonic AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Runs away

Sonic: Ummm thanks...I guess

And they finally ate pizza, until a big roquefort cheese swallowed Inuyasha, Kagome, Sonic and Shadow and transported them to their respectives worlds.

The End

Well that wasn't so good **I like it** Lier **Yes you are right it was kind of spooky** shut up, now as you have see this is my first fic so please be nice with me and send me at least one review, may be you could give me some advices **Can I give you one?** No...BYEEEEE **BYEEE**


End file.
